Wildfire and the Lost Fawn
by Rissa666Roo
Summary: Axel is in a bad mood and stubble's upon Namines room, what will happen to the organization 13 captive? IMPORTANT contains graphic lemon, so proceed to read with caution.


The room was big, empty except for a single white chair which Namine the young shy nobody sat upon. Who currently was very preoccupied with the sketch pad that lay open in her lap. So preoccupied that she didn't hear the door open and shut, announcing the arrival of an annoyed Axel. He walked up behind Namines chair, making little to no sound.

"Well you seem pretty busy." he said coolly, his bottom lip curling into a gruesome sneer.

Namine, jumping at the sound lets out a tiny squeak.

"I'm sorry did I disturb you." not looking sorry at all Axel walks over to stand right in front of her.

"No, I was nearly done anyways." Namine says to him timidly.

She couldn't come to grips with the fact that he was talking to her. Axel in her mind had always been the meanest and cruelest of Organization thirteen. The other members who were pretty nasty even let him be. Namine tried with all her might to not show how terrified his acid green eyes made her.

"Hmm, Namine do you mind if I join you." It wasn't a question.

"No, of-course not." she replied polite as always, knowing better then to be rude or refuse her keepers.

"Good, I seemed to find myself rather bored today. I've been permissibly wondering all over the castle until I surprisingly found myself standing outside your door. I think my mind and body where trying to inform me that you could in some way entertain them both."

His snickering caused goose bumps to appear on Namines flesh. She couldn't help but let her composed mask slip.

"Well, I'll try my best. What did they have in mind?" she barley got out between her trebling lips. Some how she knew that he was here for a different kind of entertainment then she had in mind.

Axel snagged Namines chin, keeping her face in place before leaning in. Whispering in her ear- "Let me show you."

Namine tried to remain still as his husk voice filled her ear. Those four words sending a fresh shiver of fear down her spin. Was it not enough that she was their prisoner, helping them dissemble Soras memories. Now she was going to have to submit to this wild fire.

Axel closed the book in her lap and threw it aside before advancing farther. His hands began to wonder and if that didn't get the point across than the growing hardness in his pants would. He let himself momentarily peek at Namines face. Her reaction sent another wave of lust through his body. Her eyes danced with fear, her innocent face frozen with shock and ignorant disbelieve. Ruffly he grabbed her by her writs and pulled her from her chair. He pushed her to the ground, trapping her under himself. Her sudden intake in breathe rocked him with violent shudders of longing.

_Your mine Namine!_

He seemed to be quite content with his catch, all I could do is lay there and try and control my breathing though I was horrified. How could this be happening, just moments ago was I sketching away in my prison. Now I was about to be raped by a man scary enough to be the devil. With his toxic green eyes and blood red spiky hair I'm sure he could pass as Satan. However, even I had to admit that he was unworldly attractive.

"M hmm, your so beautiful."

Her fragile pale body was being crushed by my applied weight, it felt good. I reached out to stroke her face, soft as a petal. Taking a dagger from my boot I flash it in front of her face then proceed to run it down the length of her petite frame. Pausing with it reaches her thighs, lifting her white dress up ever so slightly before reaching under & teasing her with the tip of the knife. Her pleas now audible above my heavy breathing- "Axel, please." Smirking I peer up into her eyes. Her faced now flushed and her eyes alarmed. I ignore her and lift her dress up more, pushing it up to her waist. My mouth hovering inches above her most secret part, letting my hot breath excite her until a whimper escapes her lips.

"I think I'll enjoy this." I say, dripping with lust.

The knife slices through her silkily white panties, exposing a shaven pussy now glistening with her sweet juices. I force myself to commit this site to memory before pressing my lips to her wet snatch. Her body betraying her, I start licking and sucking until her soft moans drove my to probe her depths with my tongue.

"Ahhh." I tried with all might to suppress my moans. I could not, no will not enjoy this. What is wrong with me!

My long fingers came up and made their way into her moist entrance, her pussy gripping at them with an iron grip.

"Namine, don't fight this."

Axel removed his coat and shirt, watching Namine all the while. She didn't try to escape, pleasant. He undid his pants and took them off quickly. He noticed her staring at the growing mass of his member.

"Never seen one before, have you."

With the expression of a deer caught in the headlights she nodded once.

"Excellent." He said pleased.

A virgin, the best kind of entertainment. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to have her.

_And so the lion consumed the lamb._

I pushed inside her with one quick thrust. Her cries pierced my ear, driving me mad.

"Mhmmm, so tight." I managed to hiss between clenched teeth.

After she grew accustomed to my size I started to slide in and out of her. Her cries turning to moans, she was enjoying this.

Namine tried to hold everything in but was unsuccessful. Her body screamed yes as her mind shouted no.

_How embarrassing! - _she thought to herself.

_It feels so good though._

I pull out, turning her small body over, grasping her hips I began to pond her from behind. Normally I would have been genital, careful not to break her. Not today however, I was to frustrated to show restraint.

"Axel!" she suddenly wailed.

Laughing to himself Axel slowed his pace "Yes?"

Turning her head to look at him she demanded shyly "Don't stop."

Her sudden submission encouraged Axel to pull her up unto his lap. Grabbing a fist full of her fine blond hair he continued to thrust into her while licking and nibbling at her neck.

Namine reached one frail hand behind her to caries the back of Axel's neck while he made her moan loudly.

"Fuck me." she begged him.

At those words Axel suddenly felt guilty, Namine never used coarse language. Still hearing those words turned him on more, if that was even possible.

When it came time for him to cum Axel pulled out and forcefully brought Namines mouth down so his could unload on her face. She looked confused so I told her - "Clean it!"

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Licking his pleasure of my face and from his . . . Things had changed in the such little time, it made my head spin.

What a glorious sight Axel was witnessing. A young gorgeous blond cleaning his cum of her face and his dick with her tongue. So in return he bent down and kissed her precious frost pink lips. He was surprised to find her mouth greedily latch to his. Trying his luck he snaked his tongue into her mouth and discovered that it was welcome.

They lay their making out for some time before Axel gracefully got up, dressed, and leaved without another word. Both their worlds would be forever altered but life would go on.

I believe this encounter is what led to the freeing of Namine.


End file.
